Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: BBS Remix
by Nova5500
Summary: In the Year 2008, something strange begins to happen to two teenage girls as they are somehow taken into the Universe of the worlds greatest video game saga. They meet unique characters,as well as discover the hidden secrets that can either save the world or destroy it. Book 1 in the Chronicle Series. [Written in 2010, re-uploaded as of now]. Welcome new travelers...
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 0: Prologue

 **Hey everyone! My name is Nova5500, and Jazz and I are back! It's been years since we've started on this story, and now we are proud to announce that the story is back!**

 **This has been deleted recently since no one has reviewed or read it in years since the last update, which was back in 2014. So we have decided to start over. Please forgive us for the story being so short. When we wrote this, we mainly wanted to get the ideas on paper. But there is a very good reason why that it is short. We have done the edits, but everything will maintain it's original state.**

 **For those of you who are new, please take this moment and have the time to come back weekly for updates. And yes, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. Anonymous readers are also welcome too! So again sit back, relax, grab a coffee, tea, Doritos, whatever fits your fancy. Even if you're in school, at work, at home, in your bathtub or chillin' with your significant other: Enjoy the story…**

 **WARNING: Nova5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square Enix. Also keep in mind that I do own the OC's. And you have any questions relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can continue! We need your support to keep going. No support, no story, no further chapters, and no more of your favorite characters. Thank You.**

 **-Nova5500**

* * *

I keep wondering to myself if this was a complete mistake.

We've gone through so much together…

That I don't even now if this is real anymore.

I go on thinking, if everything would be right again.

If only I can go back…

In Time…

On June 28,2008 everything had changed. My friend Jasmine and I: Chloe, have been through many different experiences together. But it was nothing like this one. On the other hand, we've witness a lot of things since the spring term began. This is our story…

Earth Day 1

It was a sunny day in Brooklyn New York. Everything was the same. It never changes. I was on the phone with Jasmine; who lives right next to our high school. She was explaining to me about the new Video on Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. I didn't know too much about it, because I never did research on Kingdom Hearts like that. But when it came down to everything new. Jasmine is your girl to call. Anyway — So there I was talking on the phone with her. We were on the topic of the Keyblade war.

"No way — For real?" I asked out of excitement. I really couldn't believe all the information that she was telling me. Ever since Jasmine ended up having those strange dreams, it was just getting even weirder. Then after she had the same dream twice, all of a sudden, I end up having a dream. She had a dream about being at the war, and she was trying to safe this kid that looked like Roxas. And with only a teardrop, he suddenly becomes unfrozen from Xehanort's spell. And what about me? Well, I had a dream that I was at the beaches of Destiny Islands, looking around what's in front of me. When a large shadow caught my attention, and it turned out to be that huge guy that the Roxas look-a-like seemed to like hanging around with.

"Yes, way… It all makes since. The Keyblade War had started 10 years before Kingdom Hearts actually started. "She responded cheerfully. I sighed once all that information settled down in my head. I wasn't as much of an expert on Kingdom Hearts. But I play all the games long enough to know that much about it.

"Did you see Ven?" Jasmine asked all of a sudden.

"Ven? You mean the guy in the large suit with blue eyes and brunette hair?" I really wasn't sure of whom she was talking about. But I differently knew that it wasn't the girl."No Chloe! That's Terra! The one that looks a lot like Roxas is Ven." Somehow I had a strange feeling it was him. But I didn't want to say that out loud. "Okay? I was about to say. Cuz that guy looks ugly! "No seriously. When they did the rendering that was my initial thoughts!

"Oh you mean Terra."

 _That_ _'_ _s right…That guy gives me the creeps._

That was the beginning of the connection.

* * *

 **I know that this is extremely short for a prologue, but it will make sense as the story continues as I said before. This was written back in 2009-2010, and has been revised and rewritten. There were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes back then. But it's okay now, because were back! Later!**

 **However Jazz and I had this dream way back when we were teenagers between spring 2008-Feb 2009. That was how long we knew about the game. The dreams revealed to us every theory known to KH fans. We knew their voices, how they acted, how they would react, and so forth. When the game finally came out for us in late 2010 before the Japanese even started. We were shocked. Go ask yourself this. When was the last time you dreamt of meeting your favorite characters or you never knew about it, and then suddenly it comes out in your language and you are shocked that everything you've experienced in your dreams was actually real! She and I still ponder about this as young adults. Let's us know your story if you or your known someone else that has ever experience a similar phenomenon. There's not that many people who expressed their experiences on the Internet.**

 **Remember that the story cannot survive without your reviews! Comment or PM your concerns! Next chapter will be a bit longer.**


	2. The Beginning

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _ **Hey guys! And welcome back to a brand new chapter in KHBBS Remix+. Hoped you all enjoyed our prologue to the story, because this one really takes the cake. You'll see what I mean in Chapter 1. We have edited this chapter to help make it better. In the beginning when it was first posted, it was very confusing for a lot of readers. And now it's so much easier. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer soon. This is just the beginning. Enjoy!**_

 **WARNING:** **Nova5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions,please notify me or please review so the story can continue** **!**

 **-** **Nova** **5500**

* * *

11:32 pm

I was getting ready for bed as usual. My grandmother has gone to Atlantic City to enjoy herself. I tell you. Gambling is a total obsession. I'm in the living room playing Kingdom Hearts again as usual. It's not that I'm obsessed with it, I just want to get Sora till level 100 already…Ok maybe it's a little bit obsessive…or a lot… I'm on the ending when the credits roll. Yet I still didn't get him to level 100. I WAS SO FREAKING CLOSE! However, I was disrupted from my monologue and then I get a ring from Jasmine on my cell phone. So I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered."Hey Chloe."

"What's up Jaz? Can't get any sleep tonight?" I placed my PS2 controller down on the couch so I can follow up on our conversation. It was just like every other night, since we've first became friends.

"No… I was just playing Kingdom Hearts." She gasped immediately when I said, and got all excited."You too…?" Now I was confused.

"Wait a minute. You're playing it also?"

It was a normal debate. As far as I can remember, we just became friends during late November. We had mandatory after School program in our school since we start at we had almost everything in common. We became friends instantly. It's like we're twins you know? But we are twins, just different families, different life, but nonetheless the same."You okay?" I asked as I heard her groan in pain.

"Yeah.I keep getting a headache after I beat a boss. It's kinda weird." I smirk at the thought in my head and just figured to say it out loud."Maybe a heartless will come out." I joked.

"Stop it Chloe, That's not funny."She applied almost a little annoyed.

"I know. It's bad enough crazy mad scientist are creating mutated creatures anyway —And that's bad enough." So the conversation continued for a while. Bed time for me, is practically when I feel sick or sleepy. Other then that, I'm a night owl.

11:51pm

Jasmine and I hung up the phone and I was taking a little bath before bed time. My mom came in and gave me a kiss goodnight. Even thought I'm 16 years old, they still baby me. Probably because I have a baby face: which means your attractive as an older person with a younger looking face. Jasmine has the same thing. And mind you. She looks younger then me, and were the same age. I'm just a day older. Cool huh?

I said my prayers at night as I hope for a safe protection of my Family. And as I went to bed. Something happened…

12:00am

I was trapped in Darkness. Light was only from above. I finally touched down a glass pillar on the floor. This was the Awakening. I can see that I was on The picture. It was a light blue color white like diamonds around it. I had on a dress that was strapless and Pinkish red. My Brownish black hair was down passed my shoulder's.

 _You have finally come._

"Are you the voice from the light?"

 _Yes._

"What do you want with me?"

 _You have been chosen to help save the worlds, as well as yours._

"Then I guess that's it."

A light had flickered off. And I finally ended up back in darkness.

Again…

* * *

Normal POV

It was same as any other day. When finally the sun had burst through the windows of the apartment building. Finally Chloe awoken from her sleep, It was now 7:35am. Chloe got up to use the bathroom. She went to wash her face and laid back in the bed.

Sigh.

"I wonder what was that about."

* * *

THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

* * *

Master Eraqus is in the Throne Room where Tera,Ven and Aqua are still then states that he has an announcement to MQE: Master Qualification Exam. "I have good news. The Master Qualification Exam will begin in a few days. Please be sure you get some rest. If you need anything, let me know." Master Eraqus said with a calm smile. Aqua stepped up to speak. "How can we help Ven to improve?" She asked concerned. He looked towards her direction. "Ven would need to train hard if he wants to compete for the challenge. Yet he is still young and have a lot more training to do before he is ready to take it. But he is really improving over the years, I must say. However, if he wants to take the exam next year, he can take it."

Master Eraqus had left the throne room and Aqua went back to Terra and Ven. He seemed sad about him not to be able to take the exam, according to her and Terra. Terra and Aqua tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry you'll be able to take the exam sooner or later, so continue to practice hard. Who knows, Eraqus might want you to start early."Aqua spoke while placing a hand on his shoulder. Terra folded his arms."Maybe — But he'll have to do a lot more then that to empress Master Eraqus."

"It's not that…" He tried explaining. However when he paused, Terra and Aqua was confused. "Then what Ventus?" She asked.

Ven was deciding if he should tell didn't want them to think he was crazy or something like was mostly concerned about the fact that he had a strange dream. "I had dream that a girl was outside of the castle, and wore unconscious. I tried to help her but she wouldn't wake up. I brought her inside. You were in it , and so was Aqua and Master Eraqus!"

Aqua seemed really interested in his dream."So what happened next?"

"Terra had a girl in his hands who looked different from the other girl. I remembered her saying that her name was Chloe." Ven answered her. Now Terra was really shocked. "What?! I don't know no girl named Chloe."

:But the girl I was holding called Jasmine told me that a day ago, when I was sleeping." Ven argued his point, in which Terra shook his head in confusion. He had never heard of this person, or where she came from. _He must have been having strange dreams again. Typical Ven…_

"Well, that is pretty strange. I never would have thought of that before. I wonder whom these girls could be." Aqua pointed out. "Who knows, but something tells me we're gonna find out soon." Terra said looking at the ceiling. When he did, Aqua and Ven did the same.

* * *

AREA UNKNOWN

* * *

Someone with black and sliver grey outfit came walking into a very dark room, where you can only see their shadows in the mist of the terrifying darkness. "I have a mission for you. I need for you to go to this planet…" he showed in the palm of his hand. And in his projection, was the planet Earth. "…and find this young girl." The hologram switched to a projection of Jasmine. "Once you do find her…, bring her to me. Do not fail…"

Young man in a black outfit with an insignia on his suit, and black helmet spoke up to answer. "I will not fail you…Master."

* * *

 **Ah oh! Seems like we have a few people trying to get after Chloe and Jasmine. It's coming up soon in the next chapter. Also, we would like to say thank you to every reader that is supportive of tis story and to the very first reviewer. Thank you so much, we hope to hear more from our readers. Please be patient with us, we have a lot going on right now since we are now adults, and this was written when we were still teens. So editing could be a bit slow. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **-** **Nova** **5500**


	3. Training for the Masters Pt1

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 3: Training for the Masters Part 1

Hello everyone, thanks once again for reading this story. As you already know, this is the same story from years ago. But it had a lot of mistakes so we are working on it now. It's being reposted. This chapter originally had 900 words, but I am combining 2 & 3 together. So I hope that this was helpful in some way. Anyway, guys, please review to keep this story going. This story is over 30 chapters and it get's longer and makes a lot of sense. This is a reader insert story. But when we wrote it, it was back in 2010. So you can imagine what was going through our heads then. We are currently working on Part 2 which takes place hear on Earth. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

 **WARNING: Nova5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can continue. Thank You!**

 **-Nova5500**

* * *

THE LAST DAY

* * *

Jasmine was watching the birds off her roof shade. She was wondering what would happened if Kingdom Hearts was real. She remembered that she invited Chloe over for a sleep over this Friday…

 _ **That Friday**_

Two girls: Chloe and Jasmine. Are on the rooftop looking at the night sky. There they see the stars and wonder."Hey Chloe?" Jasmine had ask her.

"Yeah?" I looked at her for an answer.

"Do you really think there are other worlds out there?"I shifted a bit. She was thinking really hard with the question. But she didn't answer. Until a shooting star had came by."Hey look at that!" Jasmine had got in excitement.

"Huh?" I said looked at her. "What's the matter Jasmine?"

Now I was really concerned for her. I didn't understand what happened. But it did. A Strange Multicolor comet came towards us. It look like a shooting star but it's shape was similar to a ship. And what made it worse. Was that it looked like it was on fire.

"Whoa…"I said.

Jasmine was already inside her room and I looked franticly for her. So once the whole entire thing was over. I had went inside as well."I can't believe you left me!"

"Sorry. I had to run!" Jasmine had said to me."Well then warn me next time…" I shook my head at this whole was until the lights had went off.

 _Is this a blackout?_

"Chloe get over here!" Jasmine was yelling at me with a flash light. But I was shocked when I finally saw where she was this time."How did you already get to the kitchen?" I asked.

She was walking back and forth in the same spot. I was trying not step on Artisan - Jasmine's cat. She knows I can see well in the dark. But it was so pitch black, you can't even see anything! "That's strange. Why does it feel sooooo cold?"

I looked at Jasmine. She was scared stiff.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" Now I was kinda nervous until I senced something behind me. I gasped, and found a man in a black helmet on his head. He more muscular looking, and he was a little pasted my height. I could tell he was looking straight at me. Jasmine was still a few feet behind me. She landed on the floor.

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?"I simply asked him. In a way I was scared, but I didn't let that bother me. He didn't answer. He turned his attention to Jasmine, who was still shocked. "Well?!"I said it with more anger this time. He finally had pay attention.

"Which one of you is named Jasmine?" He asked us.

Jasmine was about to answer.

"I am." I said to him."My name is Jasmine. What do you want from me?"

He simply laughed. Which was weird; Only because he sounded like a girl. He then finally stopped and looked back at us.

"So. You're the one I was looking for. Time for us to leave!"

Darkness had surrounded Jasmine and me. The darkness was so strong that even the flash light had went out. Jasmine and I was holding each others hands."I won't let go!"

"What should we do?" Jasmine had asked me. "Just believe. If we die. We die together sis!" I answered her back with a smile. "Yeah!" She replied all the same.

But suddenly, A bright light had flashed from inside of us. We was relevantly confused. But we can deal with it. The light even brought the young man out of hiding.

"What?!"

He was really surprised.

"How can this be?!"

We suddenly felt ourselves being pulled away from each other. I bet my yellow and pick striped skirt will get messed up after this one. It was bad enough my light pink vest was an issue. But my main focus was Jasmine. At least she had on a brown have way vest with a white shirt under it, and a jean light shorts on.

"Chloe!" I heard her call me from a distance.

"Jasmine!" I called to her back. But that's when I passed out.

* * *

THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

* * *

It was night time in the Land of Departure. Ven was still up in his bedroom. He sighed because he was bored. Until something had attracted him. He looked outside his window and sees shooting stars. One looked like it was really close.

"A shooting star!" Ven had said excitingly.

He ran outside to go see more. He ran outside and found something shocking. Ven ran down the stairs, and found a girl laying on the ground.

"Who is she?" Ven went to her and flipped her on her back. He gasped at what he had saw."This is…,Master Eraqus!"The Master had came to see what was causing Ven to scream."What is it?" Master Eraqus gasped at the same thing Ven was. Yet he had no idea who this person could be, so he turned to Ven for an explanation.

"Who is this girl?" Master Eraqus had asked Ven. Ven had shook his head in confusion. He didn't know the answer to that question. "I have no idea. I remember having a dream about her. But I thought she was only a dream. Now this?"

"Hmm. This is quiet interesting. And that one over there?" Master Eraqus had asked.

"Huh?" Ven had looked a few feet away from Jasmine, only to find Chloe looks badly injured. Then Terra and Aqua had showed up."What happened?" Aqua had asked. Terra went immediately to Chloe. He also had checked her pulse. It wasn't too good.

"Bring the girls inside need to give them medical attention."

* * *

THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

* * *

DAY 1

The mourning sun had brightly shined in the windows of the Castle. Master Eraqus was up already. He went to the throne room to see Terra, Ven, and Aqua practicing with their Keyblades."What happened with our two guest?"Master Eraqus had asked them. The three apprentices had stopped what they was doing to focus their attention on their master.

"Their still sleeping. I guess the inter-galactic travel was too much for them." Aqua had said to him. Ven finally steps in to say something."We was able to heal them from their wounds. But that was all we could do."

Master Eraqus had sighed. "Very Well. I'll prepare breakfast."

And with that he walked away. His main concern was to find out what was really happening. When he first met Ventus. He had a strange feeling something was special about him. Or was there something wrong. He's getting the same feeling for the girls. Ventus had looked at Terra who was very quite. He was staring at the ground.

"Terra?"Ven called out to the taller key blade wielder. Terra returned back to reality and looked up towards Ven, to show that he has his full attention. "Hmm? What is it Ven?" he asked.

Ven thought for a moment on what to ask. "You seemed a bit outta it. Are you ok?"

Terra nodded at him very slowly. "Yeah…" He said plainly. Aqua giggled at their reaction and knew something was up between the two boys. Ven and Terra caught on to this right away. "And what's so funny, Aqua?" Terra asked her.

"You two are worried about the girls, aren't you?" She supplied with an answer. But the two boys were a bit confused by what she was talking about, until they finally caught on. "Well, are you?" Ven asked next.

Aqua smiled at the idea. She knew she was only teasing them about it. And by her being a female, she understands if they like them. Aqua began to leave.

"Where are you going Aqua?" Ven asked her. She turned around to face Ven and Terra. Terra placed his keyblade back.

"I'm going to go help Master Eraqus with breakfast. Why don't go up stairs , and check up on our guest?" She suggested to them. Terra and Ven placed on their 'thinking caps' for the moment.

"Ummm…" Terra and Ven both said. Aqua had giggled again. She continued on her way to the kitchen. Terra and Ven was silent. They looked at each other still confused at the whole thing.

"Well .., you gonna go?" Ven asked him.

"Yeah." Terra went on.

Ven was still quite and Terra notices that his was red. Terra smiled a little. But Ven notices this. He began walking forward to the ramp and went the other way. Terra then followed surely afterwards. The food from the kitchen caught Ven's attention. He stopped, but he wants to wait till it's done. Meanwhile upstairs. Jasmine begins to wake up. She slowly opens up her eyes as the sunlight from the window was bothering her. Jasmine began to squint.

"Ouch! My-eyes!" She began. Jasmine had looked over at Chloe's bed. She then notices something that was very fishy. _where are we?_ It was warm in the room. Jasmine had went over to wake up Chloe from bed. Or plainly shook her…

"Chloe! Chloe wake up!" Chloe moaned from still sleeping."Aghhh! WAKE UP!" Again Jasmine were persistent in waking her up.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

I screamed the moment I had heard Jasmine's voice, yet I was very certain that we had school today!"Sugar honey ice tea! I'm late!" I jumped out of bed, but Jasmine caught my arm. "Chloe snap outta it will you? Where here." Jasmine said to me. But I wasn't convinced. I gave her a plain look crossing my arms to my chest.

"Jasmine. What are you talking about?" I responded. But she rolled her eyes at me just because I had a heard time grasping this."You'll won't believe this. Were on the other side. Were in Kingdom Hearts!" She said happily.

Okay, please forgive me if I sound insensitive. This is all way too weird to be considering all of this to true at the moment. At least for me. I have always believed that the things we see on T.V, manga, anime, video games, or read in stories were in fact true. But how true, was a different story. It's not everyday that you suddenly get kidnapped or spirited away from your world into a whole new one. Just saying.

"I don't remember you wearing those clothes." I simply said to Jasmine. She looked at her clothes and notices the same with me as well.

" And I don't remember you wearing those either." Jasmine told me.

Jasmine and I was wearing night gowns. I had on a pink short sleeve one that reached to my thigh's, the same with Jasmine except hers where purple with shorts underneath.

"We need to change out of these clothes!" I said to her.

"Yeah!…,But where's our real clothes?" Jasmine asked nervously. I finally found our clothes under our pillows. No wonder why my pillow felt comfortable. I quickly gave her clothes . And we hurried up till we was in our under clothes.

Jasmine began to get nervous when she heard the voices of two people.

" I sure hope their alright. Right Terra?" Ven simply asked him.

"Yeah. They should be up soon." We both were already freaking out now! Who could be at the door?! And sorry if I seemed a bit slow!

* * *

" But do you think they will remember us? I mean. Don't you think it's scary?" Ven said with sadness in his tone of voice. Terra looked at him plainly and was in though. He then looked at Ven ,and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ven. They will remember us. Trust me."

"But I…"  
"Ven. I'll will be alright. I pretty sure their fine. You have to give a chance if you want them to be ok. Alright? They are under our protection." Terra's saying had caused a good influence on Ven's mind. He finally calmed down.

Sigh.

"You sure?" Ven asked again.

Terra smiled.

"Positive."

Terra had opened the door…

* * *

Oh my gosh! This is so bad. If this was for real I would be so UPSET! Anyway. I hope you enjoy the story and I will update as soon as I can. I have been seriously late because I have been very busy for the while. Just lost a parent to cancer. More reviews please to keep this story alive! Part 1 is already finished, Part 2 is in the works.

Thank you!


	4. Training for the Masters Pt2

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 4: Training For The Masters Part 2

Hello again, Nova5500 here. Sorry for haven't been active in posting this story. I have been so busy as usual. But don't be alarmed, here is the 4th chapter. I haven't been putting the names in for the chapters simply because most of the chapter names are a bit too long. Plus I wanted to make it out like a storybook format. Thanks for reading!

 **WARNING: Nova5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue. AS WELL AS OC'S important documentations such as screen name's on AIM and so forth. Thank You!**

 **-Nova5500**

 **Make sure to PM me if you have any questions related to the story!**

* * *

Terra and Ven had looked at me and Jasmine speechless. We just gave them a mad ticked off look. They immediately looked at each other and gulped.

 _I'm scared their gonna hurt me!_

 _I'm don't like the looks on their faces._

 _I'm so embarrassed!_

 _I'm -gonna-kill-them…_

"Um…,Sorry?" Ven said very nervous.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Jasmine and I screamed really loud. "Get outta here you morons!" I completely told them throwing my hard shoes at them. Jasmine began panicking and threw nearby books from the bookshelves. Terra and Ven had ran immediately and once they did, I quickly slammed the door. I slid down and sighed. "That was really embarrassing, Chloe." Jasmine had told me out of breath. "I know. Wait until I'm dressed, those boys are going to hear from me." I told her and began to place my clothes on.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Terra and Ven was tiered from running so far. They are gasping for air. "That was all your fault Terra." Ven simply told him. "No…,I didn't know they was changing."Terra's face was still a little red. But Ven didn't noticed this. Aqua finally came out from the castle. The master had told her that she can leave to see them."Hi guys. What happened? I thought I heard screaming." Aqua began to ask them, but they was pretty upset as it is. Terra and Ven explained how the whole situation went down. Then Aqua gave a look at them with anger in her eyes.

"It wasn't our fault!" Ven screamed. "You guys should of knocked." Aqua had told him. "Anyway. Breakfast is ready. At least go up stairs and tell-You know what? I'll do it. Save you two the trouble." Aqua ran the moment she finished and raced to get Chloe and Jasmine. Terra and Ven eyed each other again.

"You think their still mad at us?" Ven asked. Terra placed his hand on his head and sighed.

Meanwhile up stairs, Chloe and Jasmine are sitting on the beds. Aqua had knocked and asked if we was still here. I finally answered her, and she came inside. "Oh…"Aqua smiled at us. And came towards me and Jasmine. "I guess you two are friends. My name is Aqua. It's nice to meet you two." Me and Jasmine looked at each other. I got up to introduce myself, and lend out my left hand." Hi. My name is Chloe. Just don't call me Cleo for short. I really don't like it." Aqua smiled again and shakes hands. Jasmine got up too and lend out a hand. "And my name is Jasmine." Jasmine and Aqua finally did the same. Aqua then began to asked if they was alright from what had happened between Terra and Ven. "Terra?" I said. "And Ventus?" Jasmine asked too. Jasmine eyed me a look. And I understood what she meant. Yes. It was true. We was in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. What made it so cool was that we get to discover everything from the beginning before it even comes out. The only problem was. Is that we could actually die. We told Aqua that we came from another world that was completely different from theirs. Jasmine let me explain that the things acquiring in our world was totally random. And everyone was in a panic.

* * *

Normal POV

Aqua had took Jasmine and I down stairs to go get some breakfast. Once they was down the ramp and made a left to the other rooms, they came across the kitchen. Master Eraqus, Terra , and Ventus was there . They just began to sit down. Ven and Terra was shocked and looked at the table. Master Eraqus had gotten up from his seat to introduce himself.

"I'm glad to see that you two lovely girls are awake to join us for breakfast. I hope that your feeling better?" Master Eraqus asked us smiling. What is with these people smiling at us all the time. I mean. It's really getting annoying. Even though it is a nice thing to do.

"Um…[I looked at Jasmine and back] yeah." I told him. He just begins to laugh. As if I said something funny. "I'm happy to hear that. My name is Master Eraqus. I am the Master of this world. I am also a Keyblade Master. I'm pretty sure that you already met Terra and Ventus..." Terra and Ven was embarrassed to say anything. "...And of course Aqua." Jasmine finally stepped forward to introduce our selfs. "It's nice to meet you Master Eraqus. I'm Jasmine. And this is my friend/sister Chloe." I did an uncomfortable wave towards them.

"Hi. Same here." I told him. To be honious I was shy and I'm always like that. I never seemed to be the outgoing type of girl. I guess I tend to change over the years as I gotten older...Now that I'm a teenager…

"Jasmine. Chloe. Those are beautiful names. Terra? Ventus? Don't you two have something to say?" Master Eraqus sounded like he knew what had happened upstairs. Terra and Ven stud up and faced towards us."Um. My name Terra. Sorry about earlier. We should of knocked." He said feeling ashamed at what happened. "And my name is Ventus. But you can call me Ven. And I'm sorry about earlier too. Please forgive us we didn't see anything I swear!" Ven had completely lost it."I can't stand the guilt anymore, please forgive us. I'll clean your room, mop the floors, make up your beds, bring food to you, just please don't hurt us!" He yelled desperately, making both Jasmine and I feeling completely uncomfortable by it.

"Ventus! Get a hold on yourself." Master Eraqus was getting furious but he was trying to calm down since we was guess to the castle."Sorry..." Ven said looking downwards.

Jasmine sighed at it and felt the need to forgive. "We forgive you two." Jasmine told them. I looked at her surprisingly but left the whole thing alone, as I knew it in my heart that I forgave them too. It really was an accident, yet we really did take it very far. A bright light of hope had glimmered in their eyes. "You do?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Were the one's who should be sorry. We should of known you guys would come in and check up on us. So it really wasn't your fault." I made sure that they both understood. "Now that we have that mess cleared up. Let's eat breakfast." Master Eraqus had said. Aqua had finally came to her seat and sat down. We sat down next to each other and we started eating.

After breakfast. We began talking about everything that happened that Jasmine and I remembered. Master Eraqus was more interested in how we got here. But when it came down to the part where we disappeared…, it was all a blur to us."I see…, so you don't have any memory of what happened." Master Eraqus. Jasmine and I shook our heads. "I know it sounds crazy. And you probably don't believe us…"I started but he cut me off.

"No. I understand what it is. Somewhere along that time, you must of been transported here through the darkness and somehow lost your memory. Darkness can do that to you if not careful. Unless it's from someone with supreme powers and is emersed in darkness. But if anything, then your light can defeat it." Master Eraqus had gotten up from his seat. "But what can we do?" Jasmine asked him unsure. Terra, Ven and Aqua had turned to face their Master. Master Eraqus had turned around to face us directly. He had a serious face on, and was in deep thought. Until he lifted his head up slightly and had an idea.

"Terra. Ventus. Aqua." He called. "Yes, Master?!" They said in unison. "I need you to meet me in the Throne room in 30 minutes." That was all he said, and lefted the kitchen. Me and Jasmine had looked at each other confused. Then at Terra , Ven and Aqua. Ven ran up to us. He looked at me, then at Jasmine. "So. How do you girls like The Land of Departure?" Ven asked us. "It's beautiful!" Jasmine said very excited. Ven looked at me for a response. "And you Chloe? It's Chloe right?"

"Yeah. I love it too. It's very peaceful." I told him. He smiled at both of our responses."The Land Of Departure is a very special world." Terra had told us. He walked over next to us and began to take a seat from the table to sit down. Aqua had did the same and crossed her legs as she sat down" This world was created specifically for Keyblade wielders to train under Master Eraqus."Terra had finished. Jasmine and I was really shocked at all of the information Terra provided. "Master Eraqus was the one who created this world? How?" Jasmine asked. I looked at them for an answer too. "From his Keyblade." Aqua told us. We was getting into a good conversation. We talked about what we liked and what we like to do. Terra say's he likes to workout when training. Ven loves running, but he hates training. And Aqua likes cooking. "So what do you girls like to do?" Aqua asks us. Jasmine started first to answer. "I love cooking and sports, and playing video games."

"Video games?" Ven asked blankly. "Um….yeah?" Jasmine wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. So I helped bringing the burden off her shoulders by explaining it to them.

"A Video game is a portable handheld system cartridge created for fun use of younger generations to mid-adult hood. It's computer encription stores data in the microchip, which is connected to hardrive's for data to be played on. Video Game Consoles are either handheld or box sized for different types of effects of video play. Which can be hooked to a Television set if not handheld. When you placed different games cartridge's like "Tic-Tic-Toe" or something like that into a Video Game Console. The system will read the data to load the game, and to start it using controllers or bottons on the handheld game console. Better enough of a explaination for you guys to understand?" I was good explaining things. Terra and Ven seemed very interested in it. Aqua seemed a bit weird out by it.

"That's interesting. Right Ven?" Terra had asked him. Ven turned to face him and smiled."Yeah. I like it a lot! I think I want to try a video game someday." Me and Jasmine began laughing at Ven's statement. Not because of what he said. It was the way how he expressed it."Hey! What's so funny huh, girls?!" Ven said curious. Me and Jasmine tried to stop laughing. "Oh it's nothing." I told him. "It was the way how you reacted to Terra's question that's all."

"Um hmm!" Jasmine agreed with me, and began laughing again. This time Terra , Ven and Aqua had laughed with us. They was excited about the whole thing that all of couldn't stop laughing. Meanwhile in the Throne Room. Master Eraqus had heard our laughter. He smiled at the joy of our laugher, that he couldn't resist. He had to laugh himself. Until he realized something about the whole situation." Oh no…" He walked to the throne on the left and began to sit down."I believe that there is more to this then what is. But what?"

Master Eraqus was in deep thought again. He began to wonder their meeting with Chloe and Jasmine was just a coinsidence. Or was it something else. But he just couldn't place it. Still something was missing. Until…

"My goodness…,someone tried to kidnap them."

We enjoyed each others company that we quickly became friends….

* * *

Wasn't that a good chapter? I must certainly love this chapter because it's the beginning of their friendship and the beginning of a new adventure. Just be on the look out for chapter 5 of Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Birth By Sleep Remix +


	5. Training for the Masters Pt3

Kingdom Hearts:

Birth By Sleep Remix +

Chapter 5: Training For The Masters Part 3

* * *

 **WARNING: Nova5500 is not responsible for anything that is related to all things that are Kingdom Hearts, both Disney and Square also keep in mind that I do own the OC'S & you have any question relating to the story or story suggestions, please notify me or please review so the story can Continue.**

 **-Nova5500**

It was nightfall. The birds that was once tweeting in the tress suddenly died down. The Master Eraqus was talking with Terra, Ven and Aqua. It was about us."I have something that I need to tell you all. I have receive word from someone very important me."

"Is it about the Exam tomorrow?" Terra asked Eraqus.

"No. About the girls. We need to protect them at any is a god chance someone may have tried to kidnap them. And must of used to Corridors of Darkness." Master Eraqus had explained to them. Aqua was thing to herself.

"How can this happen?" She asked.

"I guess that's how they got here." Ven had said to them. Terra was more concerned on what could of happened to them. He looked at his master, in which he can see that he was tired then ever. "Master. Your sleepy." Terra told him. Ven and Aqua noticed it too."Yeah. I think maybe we should go to bed early. Jasmine and Chloe is already asleep." Ven had said to them. Aqua was confused."How did you know Ven?" She asked. Ven just looked at her. And smiled."I just have a feeling. Besides. It's so quiet up stairs.

" I guess that's true." Terra had said to him.

"Well then. You have a big day tomorrow. Terra. Aqua. I want you two to get some good night sleep. And you too Ven. Don't go crazy over the girls." Master Eraqus said with a smile. Ven blushed and demanded an answer."What makes you think that?!"

"Because I saw how you reacted today." He said laughing while leaving the throne room. Ven was red, and was furious."That is so not true!" Ven exclaimed to him. Terra and Aqua had looked at each other. And began to laugh themselves. Ven turned around to look at them."Oh please! Yous houldn't be laughing Terra. You was the one who was going crazy too!" Terra stopped laughing and slightly blushed."What are you saying?" Terra asked him. Now him wanting an answer."Just as Master Eraqus said." Ven told him with a smirk.

* * *

Jasmine and I was in our rooms. We had dinner, and desisted to give the team some space. I remembered going to visit the Lion King on Broadway. Just thinking about it make's me want to go home."You okay, Chlo?" Jasmine asked in concern. I didn't even pay attention. All I can do is stare. I didn't even want to think about home again. I didn't want to think about who was the one who tried to kidnap us. I didn't even want to know what's going to happen next."Chloe!"

"What?!"I yelled out in annoyance.

"What's the matter with you? Your totally spaced out." Jasmine told me. I sighed and inhaled a deep breath to answer."I am sorry Jasmine. It's just. I was wondering what happened to us when we was sent here. And besides the fact. I think there's something fishy going on, don't you think?" I had asked her." This is something that never happened before."I agree. Something is definitely going on." Jasmine said looking down."Well. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." I said to her.

"Yeah. Well. Good night Chloe." She said with a smile about to close her eyes.

"Night Jas." I had said to her. I yawned as soon as I did, as I felt I was getting a bit sleepy.

We turned off the light and had fell asleep. That night was the Awakening again. It was like we was getting it in pieces. As if it was a puzzle. The place wasn't dark anymore. I then saw Jasmine not too far off."Jasmine?"She turned around at me.

She Gasp when she recognized me immediately."Chloe?" I went up to her."What are you doing here?" I saw that there was something wrong. We looked at each other and saw that it was something coming out of the pillar. It was an Unversed. But we didn't know about it then."What in the blazes is that?" I had ask. Jasmine was shaking her head as if it was totally unbelievable. The problem was…,that it is. The Unversed had came after us, as we started to run. A flash of light had came to both of our hands. We obtained the Dream Sword.

"What can we do with this?" Jasmine asked me.

"Fight with it!" I simpily told her.

I began to attack it, and it disappeared within three swings. But that was when a colossal of Unversed had came at once.

"Just what the heck is this?!" Jasmine had yelled. She started to attack each of them forcefully. I was scared and concerned. The Unversed were fearless and is willing to attack anyone who would come in the way. I began to attack them as well. We fighting as more and more Unversed had attacked us. Some did a double move on us. Ours did triple. All I know was that we was fighting hard to keep them away from us. And protecting each other was hard enough. The Unversed was defeated. We finally let go of the Dream Sword to rest. We sat down and took a breather.

"That...was...tooo...much...work…"Jasmine said to me out of breathe."You think that was tough. Wait till we see the main boss." I told her. She gave a look saying. "I don't wanna know." That was when she was wrong. There was a rumble sound, and we got up quickly.

"What is going on?!" Jasmine yelled.

"I…" I began. Then suddenly.

We Gasped as we see that a giant Unversed had appeared."What in the world is that?!" Jasmine said pointing at the giant Unversed."A giant Unversed that looks so pissed off, he/she wants to kill us." I said staring at the enemy.

"Do they even have a gender?" Jasmine asked me. Our dream swords came back out, and we began to battle again. But we was dealing with a lot. The Unversed hit me hard. I had a bloody nose."Chloe!" She screamed. As she defended herself. "Get up!"

"I feel weak to fight. I need some strength." I told her. I felt some of someone's strength come to me as I received it. _This strength. It fells like I recognize this before._

"What?!" She yelled annoyed. "Listen. I need you to do something for me!"

She felt so confused at this."Like what?!" But then she realized what it was and had a look of dread on her face. "Oh no…"

"Distract it." I told her as I closed my eyes."Distract it?! There is no way in the world I'm doing that!" Jasmine told me . But I wasn't paying attention. The Unversed had attacked her with it's giant claws. She jumped backwards. How was she able to do that? I felt the side of her nightgown. She had a cut of her arm. And boy. She was mad…

"Okay. THAT'S IT. NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

I was finally pumped up! I came at the Unversed at full force. When I was very close to it, Jasmine moved out of the way. So I can attack it. I came at the Unversed, and jumped really high.

"Whoa…" Jasmine had said. I slashed the Unversed from the head on down in half. The Unversed was screaming in pain. And when it disappeared. The battle was over. The swords returned back to it's rightful resting place. As Jasmine and I had to re-group.

"Are you okay Jasmine?" I had asked her. I looked at her left arm. It was a slight cut. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you though."

I blinked at her confused."Huh?"

"Your badly hurt…" She replied back. But yet again I was confused even more, because I didn't see or feel anything. So I turned back to look at her for answers. "What are you talking about?" I had asked her. But she was nervous again. She saw something behind me but I didn't turn around though. I know he's here."You need to stop appearing behind me. And pretend that nothing has happened. Okay you jerk off!" I said finally turning around. It was the Dark Soldier again. He came a little closer. And Jasmine and I stood back. Ready to unleash the Dream Sword again.

"Your rude." He finally said. He looked at Jasmine again. _Why does he keep staring at her?_

 _You wasn't supposed to be here…Intruder._ I could here his voice ringing inside of my head. It was causing me to get a headache and experience something similar to having tinnitus. I Gasp as I knew this was his doing! "Get out of my head, you leech!" I said as I kicked at him. But he did a back flip/summer salt at the same time. Does that even count? "Chloe? What happened?!" Jasmine had said to me. As I was holding my head still.

"You jerk, what did you do to her?!" she said with seething anger. But all he did was shrugged at the question. "Nothing. She just freaked out, is all."

"Don't even start that…" Jasmine stated. "You are supposed to be with me. Not her." Jasmine really confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about. "What are you even saying?" Jasmine asked. "Someday you'll find out." He said back.

"And someday, when I get the chance. I'll make sure you get what you deserve!" I told him with a voice of fury. He started to laugh again. I tell that jerk off's voice is really annoying the crap outta me. "I guess that means you wanna fight me then?" He asked me. "You got that right…" I told him. I could tell under his helmet, he was smiling. "What makes you think you can take me on?" He asked me again. "I have enough reasons to take you down, even if it does cost my life. And besides. I don't need you to go ahead and think you can do whatever you want."

"Hmph. That's a good answer…" he said as he was going into the dark portal behind him. Jasmine and I felt something break. It was the pillar. It broke on us as we began to fall again. We screamed at the though of losing our lives. But we felt some shake us from our sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who was able to find this story in a major file of over 200k fan fiction list! Chapter 6 will be up a.s.a.p. I'm studying right now and will be in touch real soon. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
